


She Said Yes

by XIAmUnicornX



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAmUnicornX/pseuds/XIAmUnicornX
Summary: I look towards the crowd as their cheers raise in volume. Everyone is so happy. Everyone expect one person. Evie. Hazel meets brown causing my stomach to churn.This feels wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Mal’s POV 

I should be happy. I should be downright giddy although, that’s not something I can say I have ever experienced before. I think that's an expected feeling during a time like this. Mentioning feelings I've never had before you can add whatever the hell I’m dealing with right now to the list. My heart is aching strangely, I’m kind of light-headed, even panicked. I feel almost empty but also full of fear. I don’t know what this is but I do know its not good. 

Here I stand before all of my friends with my boyfriend, King Ben of Auradon. He's asking me to marry him. He wants me to be a queen, his queen. Most girls could only dream of something like this and here I am feeling like I'm stuck in a nightmare. 

“Mal?” I hear breaking me out of my thoughts. 

I blink a few times and force a smile as Ben watches me with a hopeful look and expectant eyes. He seems so happy and full of love. He really loves me. Anyone could see it. How can I say no? I can’t, I have hundreds of people watching me, waiting for me to answer. It's making me sick to my stomach. 

Tears fill my eyes in the worst way but I can’t let that show. I’m supposed to be happy after all. I can do this. I am the daughter of two of the most feared villains out there, I can fool people. I’ve been doing it my whole life. 

I turn up my lips with what I hope comes across as a pleasant expression. A small sob leaves my throat. It’s completely unplanned but fitting actually. I look like the happiest girl in the world if Ben’s bright smile is anything to go by. 

“Yes, I will marry you.” Have you ever felt instant regret? Because I just did. 

The crowd loses it and cheers surround us. He jumps to his feet, steals my lips, and for the first time, it feels wrong. The kiss is short-lived as he pulls me into his chest to hold me. I can hear his heart racing against my ear. He is so happy. I sink into his arms further and peer out into the sea of people celebrating. They are pretty much losing their minds down there. I’m almost positive I just saw Chad do a backflip. Weird. 

Everyone is wearing a smile or laughing, some are even still clapping. Everyone except one person. One person standing in the crowd completely motionless. 

Evie.

My eyes lock onto hers right away. Brown sinks into hazel. She looks how I feel but worse. I’m basically having a panic attack here, and honestly scared as hell but she looks hurt. She looks broken. Her eyes are filled with tears and she’s not even trying to hide it. She doesn't stop them from running down her face. I can’t look away. I want to comfort her and I don’t even know what's wrong. She just looks so damn sad. Why would she be sad?

Our staring contest is broken but, not from my end. I watch as Doug tugs her arm to get her attention. He looks concerned. They’re talking about something and I wish I could hear what they are saying. Are they fighting again? Maybe that's why Evie's so upset?

Here I am standing where she should be. She was always the one who was supposed to get the prince. She's meant for this happy ending, not me. I'm living the life that's meant to be my best friend's. No wonder she's upset. She's stuck with Dwarf Jr. and I'm living out her dream. She's meant to be a queen. She wants it. I never did.

Her eyes find mine once more as she offers me a tight-lipped smile. I return it easily. You can now add guilt to the list of negative feelings running through me. I just want to talk to her right now. I want to console her . I'm suddenly pulled from whatever spell Evie has me under by the sound of Belle’s voice.

“I've always wanted a daughter.” 

She pulls me into a warm hug and I take a deep breath before lifting my lips into an all too fake smile. 

“I guess I should start calling you ‘mom’ now, huh?” I joke, even adding a small laugh for effect. 

“I'll expect nothing less from this moment on. You are going to make an excellent queen. Our kingdom is very lucky to have you, sweetheart.” Are they now? Are they really? A villain as their queen? I’m not sure this is how it’s supposed to work out here.

“That they most certainly are. I know I am. I’m the luckiest, also the happiest guy in the world and that's all thanks to you Mal. I love you.” Ben joins in and there’s that panicked feeling again. Not that it ever really left but now it kicked up with a new intensity. I have a part to play here though.

Just grin and nod Mal, you got this. 

Belle offers one more kind look before leaving me and Ben alone to go speak with some guests. 

“Love you too. How long have you had this planned? I’m trying to figure out how you got this all together. You are always so busy with all your kingly duties, where'd you find the time?.” I wonder. Ben is so super busy. One of the less favorable parts of being a king and even though my heart is doing unnatural things; I have to admit this is impressive. He really went all out. 

“I’d love to take credit but I can't. I had a lot of help. My mother, Fairy Godmother, and Evie did most of the work. I had no idea how to go about it honestly so I asked for a ladies point of view. This had to be perfect; you deserve nothing but the best, Mal.” He offers me a kiss but I lean away. 

“Evie helped with this?” I don’t know why but that makes me feel even worse.

“Of course, she’s your best friend. She knows you better than anyone. Well almost anyone.” He flashes me his ever so charming smile which I would usually find sweet but after he just said that I just find it fucking annoying. 

Does he really think he knows me better than Evie? If he did he would know that I don’t like to feel suffocated and asking me to marry him in front of basically an entire kingdom if pretty damn suffocating! You know, maybe she doesn’t know me so well, I mean she did help him plan this crap. 

“Hey, love birds, or should I say your royal highnesses?” Ugh, please don’t.

“I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me I hear my father calling for me. I’ll give you guys a moment.” Ben kisses me on the cheek before walking off. 

“Carlos don’t bow to me, it's making me feel weird and I’ll stick to Mal thanks.” I swat at him and roll my eyes. 

“You better get used to it cause it's all part of being a queen dude.” Jay pulls me into a hug as I huff at him but still accept. He softly whispers ‘congratulations’ and I sink into him.

I really need this. This is safety. Jay is part of my home, he’s my brother. His hugs are welcomed. I'll never tell him that though. It’s none of his business.

“You know, they’re right M. This changes everything. You aren’t 'Mal of the Isle’ anymore, now you’re ‘Mal future queen of Auradon’. You’re going to be getting the royal treatment from now on. Don’t forget about us little people along the way.” 

My eyes snap up at the sound of my best friend's smooth voice. Before I can even think I’m already pushing Jay away and throwing myself into Evie’s arms.

"Whoa, I see how it is. Come on Carlos let's go find the snack table." I completely ignore them as they walk off. I finally got the one person I needed the most.

If Jay is a part of my home than Evie is my home. I take in her scent as I dove my face into her neck. Apples and vanilla. Some things will never change. 

Her arms tighten around me as she lets out a sigh. I guess she needed this too. The chatter around us fades and I get further lost in her comfort while listening to the sound of her breathing. It’s always been this way. Evie and I. We always got lost in our little world, always being affectionate with one another. We understand each other in a way no one else does. 

“What’s wrong M?” I hear her whisper into my hair as she pulls me to the side so that no one could hear us. I guess she does know me after all. 

“You helped with this?” 

I take a step back. I have to look at her. Of course, he would ask her to help but this entire thing is so over the top and Evie knows I hate this sort of crap. It doesn’t add up. 

“He asked about a month ago. He was going to take you to the lake to pop the question but I thought this was a better idea. What’s the matter, you don’t like it?” She smiles at me and it’s completely fake and off-putting. It’s so not Evie. I know all of her smiles and this is the only one I can’t stand. She never gave me this one before. I’ve seen her give it to plenty of guys, mainly Doug, but never me. 

“Crowds aren’t my thing, you know that so why exactly would you think this is better?” Irritation leaks through my words. 

“Crowds need to become your thing M, it’s all part of being a queen. Also to be honest I wanted to be there when he asked. It’s not every day a king proposes to your best friend ya know?” She looks down at her feet avoiding eye contact. Classic Evie self-defense mechanism. 

“Okay, whatever the hell this is right now, we are talking about it. Something isn’t right with you.” I cross my arms over my chest. 

I never had Evie act like this with me. She’s coming up with lame excuses. Did she want to watch it? Watch me being uncomfortable? 

“Everything is fine M, I’m fine. We are fine. There’s nothing to talk about besides the fact you just got engaged. Aren’t you happy?” She’s diverting. Another classic Evie move when she wants to change a subject which only further proves that something is wrong. 

Evie rarely shows this side of herself. It’s almost sneaky. Normally she’s all rainbows and color schemes. I love all side of her but this one I don't like.

Maybe she is just fighting with Doug and I’m overthinking it. 

“You know, I don’t know how I feel right now, to be honest.” She meets my eyes with confusion. I don’t know why. Did she actually think that this huge display is something I'd want? 

This is what she wanted. I think my best friend set up her dream proposal for myself. 

“I hate to interrupt ladies but I have to steal my queen for a bit. Mal my parents want us to join them for a celebratory dinner, just the four of us.” Ben pulls me into his side and grins down at me. There's something about the way he emphasized that last part that doesn’t sit well. It’s almost as if he said ‘Evie you’re not invited’. I lift a questioning eyebrow at him and he just goes about smiling. What is up with these two today? 

“You know what? That’s perfectly fine. I was just heading out anyway. I have to meet up with Doug to go over some paperwork, also I’m backed up on a few dresses. Anyway, congratulations you two! I am so happy for you.” She hugged Ben and then kissed my cheek before turning to walk away.

“E, wait. I’ll call you later?” 

I don’t know why I'm stopping her. I call her every night. I have since she got her place. I can't fall asleep without talking to her. We lived together for so long, even on the Isle, that being away from her is pretty hard on me. For the first month, I couldn’t sleep a single night completely through. I kept tossing and turning, waking up every so often. I had to steal her sweater to finally be able to get some rest. It was pretty embarrassing. 

No one knows about that though. Only Evie.

“You do every night. Now go. Have fun, this is your day. I’ll talk to you later.” She offers me another tight-lipped smile and I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something. 

I also really wish I could go with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie’s POV

“I hate to interrupt ladies but I have to steal my queen for a bit. Mal my parents want us to join them for a celebratory dinner, just the four of us.” I resist the urge to roll my eyes. How much trouble do you think I'd get in for throwing a gumball at The King's head? Actually let me not, that'd be a waste of perfectly good gum. 

The last thing I want to do is sit through dinner to celebrate Mal getting married. Especially to this guy. He can smile at me all he wants to. I see right through it. A bit early in the marriage to become possessive if you ask me.

“You know what? That’s perfectly fine. I was just heading out anyway. I have to meet up with Doug to go over some paperwork, also I’m backed up on a few dresses. Anyway, congratulations you two! I am so happy for you.” Lying through my teeth I force myself to hug him. Ugh gross. I give Mal a quick kiss on her cheek before swiftly strutting away.

I’d run if these heals would let me plus it can’t be too obvious that I can’t stand being here. I wish I could be happy for her. She deserves this. The heavy feeling in my heart won’t allow me to. This is it. There’s no hope. I have to let her go and should have done it a long time ago.

“E, wait! I’ll call you later?” My feet stop and my heart aches as I turn to find Mal with knitted eyebrows and a slight frown.

“You do every night. Now go. Have fun, this is your day. I’ll talk to you later.” Offering her a weak grin I walk off.

That was strange. Why’d she stopped me? She calls me every single night. That’s nothing new. She can’t sleep well without me. I used to think it was because she may return my feelings but unfortunately that wasn’t the case. 

This whole day sucks. I knew he was going to ask, even helped him do so. Although it was wishful thinking, I wanted to see her face and hoped she’d say no. I’m delusional. That’s why I pushed for the proposal to be set it up this way. She looked uncomfortable but not unhappy. Mal hates crowds but if she’s going to say yes to being the queen then she’s also saying yes to everything that comes with it. 

When I heard it. Her answer, my heart dropped. Years of false hope gone. I never stood a chance. They are meant for one another.

I never planned on telling her about any of this. My feelings are my problem, not hers. It could have ruined our friendship and that isn't a risk I’ll ever be willing to make. I rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all. I've been trying for years to get over her. Which is exactly how Doug and I ended up together. Don’t get me wrong, I care about him but I’m not in love with him. I can’t. To me, he’s more like a close friend and sometimes we kiss. No biggy, it makes him happy and I’m able to cover up the fact that I’m in love with my best friends. A win-win. 

When Mal ran back to the Isle something changed. She looked at me differently. In my head that meant maybe she realized she had feelings for me too. Love really is blind I guess cause boy, I was wrong.

She was going to stay, so was I. There was no way I’d ever leave her but then Ben went and got himself kidnapped and spelled. It was such a mess. She broke his curse with true loves kiss. That was the moment it hit me that I am hopeless and have to move on. 

That didn't work out well for me. Nothing was different. I may have fallen even more in love with her if that’s even possible. Her eyes still made my heart sink, they always will. I still catch myself watching her lips as she speaks. Like I said. I'm hopeless but trying. I really am. Starting with saving money and working twice as hard to get my castle. Putting space between me and her is a must. I shouldn’t be around her as much. It’s unhealthy and isn’t helping me let go. 

Mal didn't want me to go. She even thought we'd live together which led to a very awkward conversation. Lying to her sucks but I came up with some crap about being independent and she bought it. The first month on my own was the worst. Just like her, I couldn't sleep. It was lonely and I missed her every second. Her calling me every night is just as much for me as it is for her. 

Mal wasn’t exactly thrilled today. She isn’t one to show emotion, well, positive emotion but she was more than just uncomfortable. She was faking the entire happy act. I know that girl better than I know fashion and she wasn’t okay. 

Ugh, I can’t keep overthinking things anymore. If she didn’t want to say yes, she wouldn’t have. Besides he is the love of her life. Her ‘true love’ to be more exact. Maybe I should have just left his proposal alone and have let him do it at the lake as he wanted. It was a sweet idea of even the thought makes me sick. 

I used to like Ben. A bit jealous of him of course but he seemed like a great guy. If I couldn’t be with Mal then she deserves the best and he seemed like he was it. As time went on though, I started to notice things about him that made me slowly start to dislike him. Like the fact, he is very needy. Always needing to know where Mal is and who she’s with like he didn’t trust her something. If she’s with me he tries to push her to meet him. Maybe he just doesn’t trust us together. That thought shouldn’t make me as happy as it does. Also, he isn't a fan of magic. He doesn’t like it when Mal uses it but that’s part of who she is. A part that I happen to love.

When she gave up her spell book I know it hurt her but she did it for him. She gave up part of herself for him. I hated it. But true loves kiss never lies and it wasn’t my place to say anything. They are meant for each other after all.

I unlock my door and enter my castle, finally home. I’m able to breathe again. This is my safe place.

“Hey! You’re finally back.” Doug peaks out from the living room and a sign leaves my lips. I really wanted to be alone right now.

“Yeah, I got caught up with Mal for a bit. What are you doing here?” Can I catch a break today? 

“I thought we’d spend some time together. I noticed how upset you got at the proposal and it got me thinking. I want to talk to you about something.” Great. He didn’t buy the whole happy tears thing. 

“Everything is fine.” I’m so not in the mood for this so I walk away but he follows.

“Evie, you’re my girlfriend. I know when something is wrong.” Why can’t he just be like other guys and be unsupportive? I could use that right now.

I don’t respond to him I just go about cleaning up my dressing room. It really is a mess in here. 

“So like I was saying, I know seeing Ben and Mal take the next step was hard because we have been on a bit of a standstill in our relationship. Maybe we should take a step forward.” My heart sinks and not in a good way. Please dear god someone tell me he’s not about to do what I think he is going to do. 

“We should move in together!” I drop the fabrics in my hands. This day just got worse. He said that. 

I may actually throw up right now. For a second there I thought he was going to ask me to marry him. This isn’t much better. 

“Doug…” 

“It’s perfect, right? I’m over here all the time anyway and we have been together for so long. It makes sense. I love you so much, Evie. I’m ready to take this step with you.” He cuts me off. His smile is too intense. I have never seen it so….bright?

I am nowhere near ready for this. The only steps I want to take are the ones that lead me as far away from this whole mess as possible. 

There’s a deafening silence in the room. I have no words. Would it be too over the top to run away right now? The Isle is starting to look really good at this moment. Old place, new start. I’ll make it. What’s a couple of thieves stealing your stuff every now and then? It’d be much better than this.

“Babe? Say something.” Ugh, why does he insist on calling me that?

“I don’t know what to say.” I turn to him and his smile drops.

Hurting him was never part of my plan. He is a really great guy, always been so good to me. Also, he’s not wrong. It would make sense. He is here a lot but never stays the night or anything. We never got that far. I won’t let that happen. 

“What do you mean? Isn’t this something you want?” I cringe. He looks so confused.

“Honestly, no. I really care about you but I’m not at the place in my life where I’m ready to live with someone. I’m just getting used to being on my own and like it this way.” I explain and he stares at me blankly.

I’ve had a lot of awkward moments in my life. Like the time Mal caught me checking her out and I had to play it off as if I was just admiring her pants. This definitely is more awkward than that. 

“I don’t get it.” He starts pacing. 

“I’m sorry.” I’m really not. 

“No babe, don’t be sorry. If you’re not ready that’s fine. I’m not mad at you for it. That’s not what I'm worried about here.” I have told him I don’t like the nickname before and here he is using it again. 

“Okay?” I don’t know what he’s getting at but I know it’s not going to be good. 

“If you aren’t upset about the fact that we haven’t moved forward in our relationship then what are you upset about?” He stops pacing to look me in the eyes. 

I was not expecting this at all.

“I told you I’m not upset about anything. I’m fine.” I lie again.

“You were crying, Evie. Actual tears and don’t try that “happy tears” stuff on me again. It’s not going to work. I know the difference. I know you. What’s going on?” He isn’t going to let this go.

I guess it was just a matter of time before this happened. Well, I’m certainly not going to tell him the truth. It has nothing to do with him. It’s not like I’m going to break up with him or anything. I can’t. I need him.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Doug. It was a proposal. People get emotional at these sorts of things.” Can he please just let this go?

“Wrong emotion Evie. You’re hiding something from me. Is it Ben? Do you have feelings for him?” What? I can’t help but laugh. He is so off.

I’ll admit when I first got to Auradon I had my eyes set on Ben but that was only because of what I've been told all my life. My mother drilled it into me that I was nothing without a prince so stepping out that limo and the first thing I saw was a prince I reacted the only way I have been taught. Flirt. I was already head over heels for Mal at the time but old habits die hard. 

“You can’t be serious. He’s my best friend's boyfriend. That is wrong on so many levels. I would never do that to Mal.” 

“Fiance. They’re getting married remember?” He strikes a nerve and my jaw locks. I am not dealing with this right now.

“You see! You’re mad and can’t even hide it!” He yells and it’s so unlike him to raise his voice. My stare turns deadly.

“Doug, just drop it.” I’m so pissed off right now and not going to hide it.

“Is it Mal?” Oh no... I’m stunned. He’s too smart for his own good. I have to get out of this.

“What are you even saying, do you hear yourself right now? Mal, seriously?” I hiss at him but he stands his ground. 

“You and she have always been extra close. Closer than any 'best friends' I have seen.” He just went there and used air quotes while he did it. 

“Leave.” My chest heaves. I’m not a violent person but he is nearly getting me to that point. 

“No. I’m your boyfriend Evie and deserve to know what’s going on.” I disagree. 

“There are so many other things you could have come up with aside those two scenarios. Since when are you insecure Doug?” 

I know what I’m doing and can turn this thing around. Growing up on the Isle taught me a few useful things. I used to make a living by being manipulative. 

“I wasn’t until now.” He crosses his arms.

“Did you ever think maybe the reason I am upset is that yes, my best friend is getting married.” 

“I knew it!” He cuts me off and I roll my eyes. 

“You know nothing. Mal is getting married. Everything is going to change. I’m not going to see her as much. She's started this whole new life and there may not be room for me anymore. Almost my whole life it’s been Mal and Evie, Evie and Mal and that’s done. Now it’s Mal and Ben. I feel like I'm losing my best friend.” I whisper breaking my own heart again because it’s true. I didn't even think about this part earlier. This realization just added another hole in my chest. 

Sobs wreck through my body and my knees buckle. It’s all too much. Why does love have to hurt so badly? I never asked for this. I never wanted to fall in love with my best friend. 

“Babe, I’m sorry..” He goes to touch my arm and I pull away. 

“Just go. I really want to be alone right now.” I say into my hands trying to gain my composure. 

He makes no move to exit and just stands there watching me. It’s making things worse. 

“Doug, I am not joking. I know you want to be the supportive boyfriend right now but that’s not what I need. You have to leave.” He sighs, fighting with himself and no dought feeling guilty. He doesn’t have a reason to be. I’m the wrong one here. 

“Alright, I’ll go but only because you’re making me. I hate to leave you like this.” I wipe my eyes and look at him. He has a deep frown on his face. 

Doug walks around the room to gather a few things. He’s taking his time. My tears have all dried but my heart still aches. This sucks. I can’t wait to be alone. It feels like the longest day of my life and it’s barely afternoon.

“Call me if you need me. Day or night I’ll be here as soon as possible. Love you.” He places a gentle kiss on my head. I don’t say anything and just nod. He takes it as his cue to leave.

Hearing the door click signaling I’m finally alone allowing a sigh of relief to leave my body. 

I don’t know how I got into this mess. It isn’t fair to Doug. He’s such a sweet guy and should be with someone that will love him, not me. I’m holding him back. He’s always showing affection, always telling me I’m beautiful, and most of all he tells me he loves me all the time. I've never said it back. He doesn't even question it. 

I have to let him go and break up with him but I can’t do it now. It’ll make it look like he was right in the first place. 

I’m exhausted from all the emotions running through me. A nap will do me good. I’m almost about to drift off when the click of my front door makes me groan. 

“Doug! I told you I want to be alone.” I yell not even bothering to get up. If I’m lucky he’ll just turn right back around and go.

“It’s not Doug.” My heart drops. I’m wide awake now.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal's POV

This is one of those rare times I miss the Isle. Life wasn’t exactly simple there but at least I was always one step ahead of the game and never blindsided like I am now. Sure, the food sucked and someone was always trying to steal your stuff but it was home and I was comfortable. I would rather deal with my insane mother than with any of this. 

Dinner has turned to brunch since Ben is needed for some important meeting to discuss whatever the hell they discuss at those things. It’s already been hinted that I should go but there’s no way in hell I am. I’m not cut out for that political crap. 

This entire meal is a bust. I need to get out of here. We have been engaged for only two hours and these people are already planning the damn wedding. Their ideas for ‘the perfect wedding’ just keep coming at me left and right. It’s making me dizzy.

“What kind of dress are you going to wear? I’m sure Evie will make you a beautiful gown.”

“Do you have a color scheme in mind? You know blue and yellow are traditional for the royal family.”

“I know an excellent florist. She does beautiful work. What’s your favorite flower, Mal?”

“Mal, I know your father isn’t around, maybe my dad can walk you down the aisle?”

“Where is your father Mal? I don’t think you ever told us about him.”

“We should have a wedding in the spring. What do you think?”

“I’ll start making some phone calls. Don’t you two stress a thing, just leave it all to me.”

The room feels like it’s closing in. Everything is moving so fast. There are three sets of eyes on me and all are all too oblivious to the fact that I'm just about ready to set the place on fire. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. How many kids do you plan on having?” Coughs filled the room as I choke on the water I’ve been sipping. I instantly start to clear my airwaves. This guy is watching me, not at all concerned with the fact that I am literally choking. 

“Kids? As in children?” My eyes grow wide. I’m not even trying to hide my panic at this point. The former king offers me a small nod. I look towards Ben for some help but apparently, his plate is too damn interesting to look away from. I may be wrong but it looks as though there's a slight blush on his face and it irritates me. He's no help right now. 

“Well to be completely honest, I never really thought about it. Growing up with the parents I have kind of ruined it for. Me having kids? I’d only mess them up.” I joke but no one laughs. Talk about awkward.

“Mal, I think it’s time you start to think about children. As the queen, you will be expected to produce an heir to the throne. It is unheard of for royalty not bare at least one child. It’s a necessity. Right, son?” My hands feel like they are on fire. They may actually be. Being half-dragon can have that effect on a girl. 

“He is right Mal, but if you do not mind, my fiance and I will talk about this at a later time   
. Thank you.” He tried to change the subject. We will not be talking about this later because there is no way I am ever having kids. Case closed. 

“Listen, honey, your father only means well. Don’t you think this is something you two should have discussed already? I mean, you’re getting married but never have spoken about kids before?” Belle interrupts and I’m officially done. I'm not going to sit here and deal with this crap right now. They are planning out my entire life for me. I’ve had enough.

“I’m sorry but if you’ll excuse me I have to use the little girl's room. Powder my nose and all that jazz.” It’s a horrible excuse. I don’t powder my nose. Do people even do that nowadays? 

I shuffle my way out of the room. This is all way too much. I can feel my eyes already shifting to bright green. I need to calm down or there is going to be a fully grown dragon in this place. 

Slamming the bathroom door closed I sink to my knees and close my eyes as tightly as possible. It hurts but right now hurting is better than panic. With panic comes a dragon, with a dragon comes a bunch of scared people running for their lives which actually doesn’t sound too bad right now but I should avoid it.

They were talking about a future that I could never see myself living. Sitting there listening to them go on made me feel like I was watching my life be taken from me. I don’t even know what I want but I can tell you it’s not any of what they were mentioning. 

Ben and I, well, I never really thought past dating him although I do care about him so much. He’s my true love if breaking his spell is anything to go by. A spell that was cast by Uma. Whom of which had never used magic before. 

I’ve thought of this before. The fact that Uma was the one that cast the spell while using untrained magic. What if it was weak? Well, of course, it was. This is Uma after all. Everything she does is weak but that would mean there is a chance that I wasn’t the only one who would have been able to break that lame excuse of a spell. If that is the case that would mean Ben and I may not be “true love’ after all. 

A knock on the door interrupts my train of thought.

“Mal? Are you still in there?” It’s Ben. I need to think of something quick to get out of here. 

I pull my dead phone to my ear and open the door while holding up my finger to single for him to give me a moment.

“No E, it’s fine. Don’t worry. I’m sure Ben will understand. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Love you, bye.” I fake hang up and look to him with a forced apologetic smile. I’m anything but sorry right now.

“Everything okay?” Nope, not at all.

“Not really. I hate to do this but Evie got into a huge fight with Doug. She really needs me. I have to go.” The lie flows so easily from my lips. 

“Right now? My parents set this up for us. We also have a meeting later. You have to come.” 

“I’m sorry. She sounds so upset. I can’t just leave her hanging.” I try to walk around him but he doesn’t let me. 

“No Mal, this is unacceptable. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now, I guess it’s the perfect time because here we are in this situation again.” He sighs bringing this hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay? What are you talking about?” I’m so lost.

“Evie. You’re always putting her before me. I can’t even put a number on how many times you’ve either left early or didn’t show up at all because she had some personal crisis.” Holy crap. 

“That’s not true. I spend plenty of time with you.” Maybe a little too much time if this whole engagement thing is anything to go by. 

“Not as much as you do with her. I get it. You two have this special bond, you’ve been through a lot together on the isle but you’re not there anymore. You’re here with me and we just got engaged. Don’t you think that that’s more important than Evie’s guy troubles? That I’m more important?” He asks with hurt lacing his voice. 

I guess now that he mentions it I do leave him for Evie a lot but I’m not about to agree with him on it. He says he gets it but he doesn't. If he did then this conversation wouldn’t be happening. She’s not just my best friend, she’s my backbone and I’m hers. Nothing and no one is going to change that. I’ll always be there for her no matter what. I can’t believe I’m just realizing this but he is right. Evie is my number one. I do put her first but so what. It’s not a bad thing to care about your friends. 

“Ben, I promise I’ll work on that but right now I have to go.” I push past him this time and take off in a slow jog.

“Mal! If you leave now the engagement is off!” I stop in my tracks and contemplate what to do next. The silence is deafening.

I never wanted to say yes in the first place so having this whole thing called off would be a win in my favor but if that happens then the entire relationship is over as well. He’s my ‘true love’. Well, maybe? I didn’t plan on breaking up with him, well technically he’d be breaking up with me so this is his choice plus I don’t really like ultimatums. They make me itch. That’s the end of that.

“Well, I guess this is it then. Goodbye, Ben.” With that, I take off his ring and put it on a small side table. He doesn't try to stop me thankfully.

Leaving the castle brings such a sense of freedom. I can breathe again. I should be a complete mess right now but the only thing I feel is a great sense of relief. It’s like there's this huge weight has been lifted off of me and now there’s only one place I want to be. 

I pull up to Evie’s in record time. Taking off my helmet I notice a very sad and confused Doug standing outside watching me. Well, there may be even more truth to my lie after all.

“Hey, Doug, what’s up?” 

“Did Evie call you?” Why is this kid looking at me like that? He’s side-eyeing me and it’s making my skin crawl. What’s going on here? 

“No? Should she have?” I size him up. Something is up with this guy which is most definitely not my problem. 

“Then why are you here? Correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t you just get engaged a few hours ago? Shouldn’t you be out celebrating?” He completely ignores my question.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business but since you asked so nicely. I came here to pay my lovely best friend a visit. You seem to be having a rough day so I’ll just leave you to that.” I don’t know what his problem is but there’s no way I’m dealing with it. 

“I just find it funny that instead of being off spending time with your new fiance you choose you‘d rather be with   
.” He crosses his arms over his chest. If he thinks that makes him looks in any means intimidating he is so wrong. 

“Okay, I don’t know what the hell is going on but you need to back off. I’ve had a long day and I don’t need this crap. Oh, one more thing. Care to tell me why you were standing outside looking like a lost puppy or should I just ask   
I definitely struck a nerve because his face drops. That shouldn’t make me as happy as it does. I guess bringing others pain still fills me with a certain joy. Old habits die hard.

“We got into a little fight. It’s nothing. I was just going to go back in so we could talk it out. Maybe you should come back later.” He nods his head towards my bike basically telling me to leave. 

“See Dougie, that’s not going to work for me. I came here to see my best friend and that’s what I’m going to do. Also if I know Evie like I think I do then chances are she asked you to leave so why don’t you just head out so we can catch up on some girl time? Cool? Bye.” He looks so pissed before he huffs and walks off. Well, I guess I can add that to my now already super weird day.

I’ve never had a problem with Dwarf Jr. before. Must have been one hell of a fight they had for him to act out that way towards me. Who knew the little guy has a backbone after all? That’s almost cute.

“Doug! I told you I want to be alone!” Ha! I knew it. 

“It’s not Doug.” 

I make my way to her living room only to find her sitting on her couch looking out of breath and even a bit shocked. 

“Hey, what’s the matter? Not happy to see me?” The joke falls flat. 

“Why are you here, M?” The smile slips from my lips. 

“You know your boyfriend just asked me the same thing. You know can we be sure he’s dopey’s son and not grumpy’s? He just gave me some pretty harsh third degree out there which was very undopey like of him.” Another joke that fell flap. I have never in my life been uncomfortable around Evie but right now I’m getting pretty close to it.

“Ignore him, he’s not himself. Now answer my question. Why are you here?” The intense look in her eyes is something I’ve never seen. It’s almost scary. 

“I don’t know. I needed to get out of there and you are my go-to person so here I am. Do you want me to leave or something?” For some reason, I don’t want to tell her about my and Ben’s breakup.

“No.” She bows her head and looks towards the floor while biting her bottom lip. 

“E? What’s up?” I sit next to her and bring my pointer finger to lift her chin so her eyes can meet mine. She looks so lost. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I rather hear about why you would need to get away from Ben. You just got engaged, you two should be tied at the hip right now.” The range of emotion that just flash through her eyes leaves me concerned. 

Everything from this morning comes back to me. The way she looked so sad and how she tried to fool me by pretending to be happy. 

“I know what’s going on. Look, I’m so sorry. I know it has to be hard watching someone else live out your dream, even harder when it’s your best…..” I’m cut off by her laughing. Not just a giggle but a full-on gut-wrenching laugh. 

“You think that’s what I’m upset about?” There are actual tears in her eyes from just how hard she’s laughing. 

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you’re having some sort of mental breakdown and focus on you admitting that there is something wrong.” With that, she grows quiet. She even looks a bit scared. 

“I’m just having an off day. I’m a bit backed up here and Doug has been on my case. That’s all. There’s nothing to worry about.” She gets up from her seat to look out the window. She’s avoiding looking at me which can only mean one thing.

“You’re lying to me. We don’t do that, E. We never lied to each other, other people yes but not one another. Can you please look at me?.” She shakes her head refusing to face me. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say and I’ve had enough arguing for one day so maybe it is best if you just leave too. I have a lot to do.” My breath stills as my heart sinks. It may actually have just broken a little. Tears instantly start to sting my eyes. 

“You really mean that?” I whisper while taking a step towards her. At the change of my tone, she lifts her head slowly to peer over her shoulder. Her eyebrows lift.

“Where’s your ring?” Before I can fully register what she’s asking she is already right in front of me taking my hand into hers.

“Yeah, you’re right I should go. I’ll call you tonight.” I pull away and turn to leave but she grabs my waist to stop me. 

I lift my head sending a silent prayer to whoever is out there. The silence around us something that rarely happens. She pulls me closer into her. Her chest presses into my back. My heart skips a beat as she wraps her arms fully around me and rests her forehead against the back of my skull. Her breath tickles my neck causing goosebumps to rise on my arms and a shiver to run down my spine. This isn’t the first time we’ve been this close but it’s the first time that it leaves me wondering why it’s always made me feel this way. So out of breath, so warm, so...home. 

“What happened to your ring, M.” Another shiver rips through me as she moved to whisper that into my ear. This feels extremely intimate. 

“I took it off.” I’m out of my body right now. She is so close. Maybe the closest she has ever been. I shouldn’t be feeling this way. 

Her hand slowly moves from my waist to run the tip of her fingers down my arm. She laces her fingers with mine catching me off guard. Whatever is happening here is fully out of my control.

“Why did you take it off?” Her lips graze the shell of my ear and I have to bite my lip to stop an embarrassing sound from leaving me. She shouldn’t be having this effect on me. It’s not something new but it’s never been this intense. I always chalked it up to how close we are but this is something I can’t pass off like that. This is something way different than just two close friends sharing a hug. 

“I told you, I had to get out of there. They started talking about a wedding and kids, it was way too much so I lied and said you needed me.” She squeezes me tighter and brings our joined hands to my stomach. I can feel her body trembling behind me. 

If I had any doubt that this is way more than friendly, I don't anymore. That thought isn’t lost to me but I’m not sure why this is happening and why the idea of it stopping puts me on edge.

“Keep going. Tell me what happened next.” She moved her face a tiny distance so her lips are no longer close to my ear. My body is acting on its own accord at this point so I lift my free hand to bring it to the back of her neck causing her she releases a shape breath. My fingers thread through her hair due to the sound. I want to hear it again. 

“He told me that if I left he was going to call the engagement off. You know me, I don’t do the whole ultimatum thing. So I left.” I lean my head back to rest on her shoulder. I need something, I need more. I’m not sure exactly what that is but I want it. 

“Why are you making it sound so simple?” She starts to pull away but seeing as though I have zero self-control right now I don’t let her.

“Because it was. I didn’t want to be there, I was given a choice, I made it and now here I am. See simple?.” She holds me for a moment longer before repositioning herself so face me. There’s still barely any distance between us.

“It shouldn’t have been that easy Mal.” 

The way she is looking at me makes me weak in a way I have never been. I’ve been looking at her almost my whole life but this feels like the first time I’m really seeing her. The sun is hitting her at an angle that makes her skin glow and her eyes turn to the shade of honey. She looks breathtaking and honestly she is. 

“But it was.” It’s like something snapped in her and her face grows grim. She puts a good distance between us.

“That makes no sense. You said yes. You broke his spell. You’re supposed to be with him right now and not standing in my living room. This is your happily ever after your throwing away. Do you not see that?” I know what she’s saying is serious but her ranting like this is kind of adorable. 

There’s this shift in me. A fog has been lifted. The realization of what I’ve been feeling for years is starting to come to me but that’s not the only thing. I am such an idiot. 

“You said earlier that you wanted to be there when he asked me. Why?” My heart is racing. It feels like I’m almost done solving a complicated puzzle. The last few pieces are starting to fall into place.

“You’re my best friend, I just wanted to be there for you.” She’s lying again but this time it doesn’t bother me. That picture is really clearing up and it’s beautiful. 

“Try again and this time with the truth.” She’s holding that last piece with a death grip but I’m not giving up. 

“You have to drop this.” 

“I don’t think I will. I'll hang out for a while and annoy you until you tell me. Oh and don’t ask me to leave again. It hurts and is totally uncalled for.” I’m teasing her but she’s not in much of a playful mood. That giddy feeling I should have had earlier, the one I never felt in my life? I'm pretty sure that’s what I’m experiencing right now. 

“There are some things I don’t have to tell you Mal. I’m allowed to have my secrets so drop it.” I’m pretty sure she just growled at me. 

“We have no secrets so you can push me away all you want but I’m not going anywhere. Save the tough girl act for someone else, it doesn’t scare me, I’m literal a dragon remember?” I flash glowing green eyes in her direction. 

Her jaw twitched and her eyes grow dark.

“I hate you.” 

She takes one swift stride and her lips crash into mine proving her statement false and completing the puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. This Chapter has been sitting on my laptop for a while now unedited. I did a quick run-through so I can't promise there are no mistakes. Feel free to correct me in the comments so I can fix it. Anyway, here you go. I hope you like it

Mal’s POV 

All my senses are taken over with everything that is Evie. Her smell, the sound of her breathing, the way her hands feel on my skin. I’ve never felt something so strong, so pure, so exhilarating. All I feel is her and I never want to feel anything else again. This is home.

Her hands find the bottom of my shirt and she slips her fingertips under causing me to let out a small sound that I didn’t know I was capable of making. 

Just as quick as it started it stopped as she pushes me away with so much force I almost fall.

My head is in a daze as she catches my arm preventing me from tripping over. I have no words. My lips are tingling and my skin is on fire. 

I’ve kissed Ben plenty of times, hell, I’ve kissed other guys too but nothing has ever left me so affected. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Her hand is still on my skin causing goosebumps to break out. Have her hands always been this smooth? 

“Mal?” Oh right, she’s talking to me.

“Come again?” My eyes meet hers and I damn near melt. 

“I said I’m sorry.” She takes a step back, letting go of my arm. I already miss the contact. What is wrong with me?

“Don’t say it unless you regret it” My head is clearing up from whatever daze I’m under but my heart is still pounding out of my chest.

“Of course I regret it. I just kissed you, M, I kissed my best friend possibly ruining our friendship. Add in the fact you just broke up with Ben not even an hour ago and I have a boyfriend. I cheated on him. There are so many things to be sorry about right now.” She starts pacing back and forth. She does that when she’s nervous.

“Okay, you have a point. All those things are true except one. You didn’t ruin our friendship, the furthest thing from it actually. I kissed you back. You did notice that right?” She stops dead in her tracks and lifts her eyes to meet mine. I offer her a gentle smile.

“Why did you?” 

“Come on, sit down cause you walking around in circles is making me dizzy.” I lift my hand for her to take which she does without hesitation. There’s that warm feeling again. 

I lead her to the couch but she tries to pull away to put a distance between us. I tug her hand to pull her down next to me and thread my fingers through hers.

“What are you doing?” She asks looking at our joined hands.

“Holding your hand. I thought it was obvious.” I shrug my shoulders as if it’s no big deal that my heart rate is still through the roof. 

“You know what I meant Mal.” She scoffs and I start running my thumb over the back of her hand.

“I know. I want us to really be open here, E and don’t want you to pull away from me, especially when we both know that’s not what you want either. So hold my hand and tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” 

“I don’t know how to do this. I’m so used to locking this part of me away. I’m worried that once I start talking about it then I won’t stop.” She’s trembling. I left her knuckles to my lips leaving a tiny kiss causing her to take a sharp breath.

“How long have you felt this way?” She stays silent for a moment and I start rubbing small circles on the back of her hand again to soothe her.

“Years.” She whispers and my heart sinks. She’s been dealing with this secret for so long.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” My heart hurts for her.

“I was going to. I even thought I had a chance for a little bit there but then everything with Ben happened. When you first spelled him I tried to tell myself it was for the wand and everything will go back to normal but then you wanted to lift it and I knew why. Because you cared for him. He made you happy and that’s all I want for you. I just want you to be happy even if it hurts that I’m not the reason for it.” Her sad smile nearly rips my heart from my chest.

“I am so sorry, E.”

“Don’t say sorry unless you regret it.” She mimics my words back to me trying to lighten the mood but it doesn’t work. 

“I do. I’m supposed to be your best friend and this whole time I’ve been so caught up in my own crap that I didn’t even notice you hurting. If I had known you liked me...”

“Love.” She cuts me off.

“I’m sorry?”

“You said, I like you. I love you, Mal. I am in love with you. Whoa, it feels so good to finally say that out loud.” She’s looking towards the floor with wide eyes. At this point, I’m pretty sure I’m having a heart attack.

“What about Doug? You don’t love him?” I ask out of breath.

“He is a great guy. I wanted to feel that way about him but I just couldn’t. It’s kind of hard to give your heart to someone when someone else already has it.’ She finally looked up and there are tears pooling in her eyes. 

It hits me then what I’ve been feeling all this time and have never been able to put it together. Ben was so sweet. He always went above and beyond to make me feel special and cared for but I’ve never felt at home with him. His kisses were nice but didn’t light a fire in my soul. His arms felt good around me but they didn’t make me feel like I’d never want to leave them. I never had to call him to be able to fall asleep. I liked him but I wasn’t in love with him. I couldn’t be because my heart already belonged to someone else. 

“I am in love with you.” I whisper out loud completely unintentionally.

“What was that?” 

“I said, I am in love with you.” I say a bit louder this time with more strength in my voice. It feels so right to say that to her. I reach out my hand to touch her cheek but she flinches away.

“Don’t do that, M. Don’t say things you don’t mean just to spare my feelings. It’s not right and will only make this so much worse. Me telling you this isn’t because I expect to hear it back. I said it only because you pushed me into it. If it were up to me you still wouldn’t know. I can live with you being with Ben but I can’t live with you toying with my emotions. It’ll ruin me.” 

“I’m not. I swear to you that’s not what’s happening here. I wish I could go back in time and give myself a damn clue because I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Think about it, E. I always want to be around you. I ditch Ben just to do absolutely nothing with you. I stole a necklace from my mother to give to you, you know the evilest villain out there, just because you thought it was pretty. I’m always trying to make you smile because I love your damn smile and I always want to make you laugh because it’s my favorite sound. I take your shirts because they smell like you. You don’t even notice because I return them and take a new one. I can’t even sleep without you. Seriously I toss and turn all night. I wanted to say no to Ben today. I didn’t know why then but I do now and that’s because I never loved him. I love you. Holy crap I love you. I am over the moon, flying on cloud nine, could see an entire future with you. A mansion, a cat, a few kids running around. I want that. I actually want that but only with…....” I’m cut off by her lips.

I take a sharp breath from being caught off guard. My hands find her hair and hold on for dear life. She nips at my bottom lip causing me to release a soft moan. She takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth. My body is trembling. I have never felt this way. This want, this need to be closer, to feel more. 

She’s pushing further into me causing me to lay down with her leaning over me. My hands move from her hair and lower to her back. As much as I love this dress on her I really wish she went for a shirt today so I could slip my hands under it. I want to feel her skin. 

Her lips leave mine only to relocate to my neck. She sucks on my pulse point causing my hips to buck into her. We are at such an awkward angle that it’s hard to get close enough. 

“Evie.” I moan trying to get her attention but she bites at my pulse point and my hips jump again.

My body keeps screaming more but there’s no way we can have that happen like this. My legs are still hanging off the couch. 

“E?” This time she stops and moves to hoover me.

“Too much?” Her lips are swollen and cheeks are flushed. She is just as affected as me if not more. 

“More like it is not enough.” I breathe out while lifting my hand to cup her cheek. 

Her eyes grow impossibly dark with pure lust and she bites her lip. It makes me want her even more. 

“Are you sure?” 

I have never done this before. I never got this far with Ben, not even close. Anytime he tried to push anything a little further I always stopped him because it didn’t feel right but right here, right now nothing ever felt more right.

“Yes. What about you? What do you want?” 

“You.” She says with so much conviction in her voice. 

She stands the couch and offers me her hand with a sweet smile. I take it and she guides me towards her bedroom. I should be nervous. This is going to be my first time and unless something changed in the past week it’s hers too. 

“You are absolutely positive this is what you want? We can stop and just hang out, maybe watch a movie or something. As long as I’m with you that’s all that matters.” I explain as we enter her room.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

That’s all it takes for me to lose my composer once more. I capture her lips in a heated kiss. There’s no holding back. No second-guessing. She starts to tug at my jackets and I remove it with her help, never breaking the kiss. 

Once my arms are free I pull her into me and reach around the back of her dress to find the zipper. She nods and I pull it down slowly still giving her a chance to stop me. She doesn’t. Her dress falls from her shoulders and pools to the floor. I can’t help but break the kiss to take in the view. She is breathtaking. It’s almost unfair how perfect her body is. 

My eyes meet hers once more as I grab the bottom of my shirt and lift it over my head. Her chest is heaving as she takes in my body. We have seen each other unclothed before but this is different. 

I reach the button on my pants but she stops me. She drops to her knees and I can’t breathe. She starts unlacing my boots pulling them off all while never breaking eye contact. She runs her hands up my legs careful not to touch where I need her the most. She finds the button and flicks it open. With one last small smile, my way she brings her lips to my stomach and my knees nearly give out. I move her hair out of the way to get a better view. I catch her just in time to see her tongue peek out and meet my skin. My head flies back and a loud sound leaves my lungs. 

She never stops kissing my stomach as she pulls my pants down leaving me almost completely bare in front of her. I can hardly stand. I reach for her head and gently tug her hair. She takes the hint and lifts herself to her feet and brings our bodies together for the first time. 

Her kiss steals my breath as she leads me to the bed. She gives me a little shove and I can’t help but to laugh as I fall.

“I love that sound.” It melts my heart to hear it.

“I love you.” I reply easily and her eyes grow misty. 

She climbs on the bed beside me and we find ourselves laying face to face. I take her features in and a single tear runs down her cheek. I kiss her with everything I have trying to fill it with as much love as I can. I reach around her back and find her bra clasp. I don’t move until she nods once more giving me permission. She slips out of it and I have to touch her. My body is on autopilot. 

I carefully push into her causing me to be fully on top of her. I keep a small distance between our bodies as I play a game on her stomach of small caresses and strokes until she captures my wrist to stop me. She slowly lifts my hand up her torso until it reaches her breast. I break our kiss to look down. 

Her breast are so full. I inhale deeply as I watch her cover herself with my hand. I give a small experimental squeeze. Her back arches off the bed and lets out the softest most erotic sound I have ever heard. It sends a shock wave right to my core. I want to hear it again.

I lower myself to meet her chest. They are even more beautiful up close. I gently run the pads of my fingertips over her nipple and she lets out another moan. I want to taste her skin. I remove my hand and replace it with my mouth. I run my tongue over her nipple before sucking it lightly. I don’t know who’s enjoying this more, me or her. If her sounds are anything to go by then it’s probably her. 

“Oh god M, come here please.” I almost want to say no but she starts to pull my hair lightly to not give me a chance. 

She pulls me into her and reaches around me to find my bra clasp much as I did hers. She unclips it on the first try and it falls down my shoulders. I pull it the rest of the way off. 

Our bare chests meet and I shiver. Her skin feels amazing against mine. I slip my tongue into her mouth as she bends her legs to meet my core. 

“Evie.” I stall for a moment. Nothing has ever felt this good. Her hands are everywhere. I feel her everywhere. I slowly sink down on her leg and groin at the feeling. I lift myself and do it again a little faster this time. One of her hands is on my hip and the other is squeezing my backside. Her lips are attached to my neck. She pulls me into her harder and I feel like I might explode. I have zero self-control anymore. I keep grinding on her harder and faster repeatedly. Something is building. 

“E, Evie. Something is happening.” I stutter out the best I can all while never stopping.

“Don’t stop. I’m right here. I got you, baby.” She says directly into my ear while pulling me harder into her.

Her voice sends me over the edge. Bright lights flash behind my eyes as I’m screaming her name and quivering. 

She lowers her leg down and I drop into her. I feel weightless but so full. I drop my face into her neck and cling to her. She holds me just as tight. My eyes begin to leak. I feel so much right now. I can’t get close enough to her. She lays a small kiss to my hairline. 

“Are you okay?” She speaks so softly.

“I am so in love with you, so damn in love with you that it almost hurts because I can’t get close enough.” It probably sounds crazy because I’m literally almost completely naked on top of her but I still have this desperate need to be closer.

I feel her sharp intake of air and lift my hand her chest to feel her heart pounding under it. My lips find hers in a desperate kiss. 

I caress her face as I slowly run my fingertips down her body. My hand meets the top of her underwear and I slip it inside. She is so wet. I did this to her. 

“Can I take these off?” I mumble against her lips.

“Please.” Her body is shivering. 

I remove my hand and tug her last article of clothing off leaving her completely nude under me. She’s so beautiful. I bring my body over hers once more and give her a tender 

“You have to let me know if I’m doing this right. I don’t want to hurt you.” She nods biting her lips and her eyes are closed so tightly it looks painful. 

I slowly run my hand down her stomach to find her center once more and she throws her head back leaving her neck fully exposed. I slip between her folds for a few short seconds before finding her entrance. 

“Honey, look at me.” 

She breaks for a moment and lets out another sinful sound as I circle her entrance with one finger but she manages to meet my eyes.

I slowly deep in causing her to cry out. She feels amazing. I pull out a bit and push further into her meeting some resistance. I know what I have to do but I don’t want to hurt her.

“I love you.” I gently kiss her once more before pushing completely in. She hisses in pain and grabs my wrist.

“Just stay still for a second.” I nod.

I litter her neck with small kisses before starting to suck on her pulse point. I may be leaving marks but I don’t care and from the way she starts to grind on my hand, it doesn’t seem like she does either. 

I take it as my cue to move to start moving again. I move slow but build more speed with each thrust until she asks for more. I slip a second finger in easily causing her to let out the most beautiful scream.

“Can I touch you, please? I want to do this together.” She moans out and my hand slows down. 

“Okay.” I consent.

She wastes no time in pulling at my boyshorts. It’s hard to get them off at this angel but I offer some help in the form of one of my hands pushing them far enough that I can kick them the rest of the way off.

She has no hesitation as she slips into me going for the kill. I nearly fall forward. It stings but not in a bad way but it gives me pause. 

“I know baby, it’ll pass.” She whispers in my ear still unmoving to let me get adjusted to the new feeling. 

I resume my movements on pumping in and out of her. She slowly starts to meet my pace with her own hand. I try to focus on making her feel good but my body can’t handle it. My rhythm is all over the place but she’s keeping up with it. 

The sounds that fill the room are sinful in the most beautiful way. She starts to tighten around my fingers making it even harder to move. Her moans grow in volume. 

My stomach starts to tighten up in a more intense way than it did earlier. 

“E, I can’t hold on much longer, it’s happening again.” I moan.

“Ugh, me too. Let go.” She thrusts hard into my hand. 

She tightens around my fingers in an impossible grip and I’m sent right off the edge with her all while repeating ‘I love you’ into her ear. 

I slowly pull out of her and fall to her side. I’m completely drained. I feel like I’m about to fall asleep.

“Rest, I'll be right here.” There’s a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

“I don’t want to sleep. I want to be close to you.” My emotions are a wreck. She gives me a small kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She pulls me close to her and our naked bodies intertwined. I drift off to the sound of her breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Evie’s Pov

“Hey babe, I’m sorry I forgot my…….what the hell?”

I jolt awake startled. My sleep filled head doesn’t register what is happening right away until I look down and realize that Mal and I are both completely naked in my bed and there is a very angry looking Doug in my doorway. Apparently, that wasn’t just the most amazing dream but reality. Holy crap!

“Doug! Can you turn around for a second!” I yell at him panicking. I turn to Mal to find her completely frozen.

“Oh, I’m sorry how inconsiderate of me. Do you two need some privacy? It’s not like I just walked in on my girlfriend naked in bed with someone else or anything!” He screams still not looking away.

“Doug, seriously can you just give us a second.” I plead.

“No! How could you do this to me? She is engaged to the friggin king, Evie! You cheated on me with the King’s fiance!” He points at Mal and it pisses me off. He doesn’t get to see her like this. No one does. This view is precious and not for him.

“Keep looking at her and you will lose your damn eyes. Now I suggest you do as I say and turn the hell around.” I grit my teeth. I’m not normally this way but there’s this over welcoming urge to protect what’s mine. I don’t even know if she technically is mine but the fire in my stomach says otherwise.

“Well, maybe I should just look at you then huh? I mean this is the most I have ever seen of….” He’s cut off by a literal fireball flying at him. He barely dodges it as it hits the wall exactly where he was just standing.

“Mal, please don’t burn my house down.” I find her sitting up looking full of rage and still completely naked. Her eyes are bright green indicating she isn’t clear-headed right now.

“You see that! She tried to kill me! How could you be with someone like that!” He screams hiding behind my doorway.

“Seriously, do you have a death wish? Go wait in the living room for me because next time she won’t miss, Doug.” I hear a huff and footsteps walking away.

This is so bad. I planned to break up with him anyway but not like this. Why did he have to come back? He never listens to me.

Mal is still sitting in the same spot looking just as mad. I normally would find this side of her attractive but seeing like this right now is kind of scary because I don’t put it past her to burn the whole place down.

I hop from the bed and throw a blanket at Mal to cover herself before I pull my draw open and grab a t-shirt and pairs of shorts for myself.

“Listen, everything is going to be alright. I’ll handle this but I need you to stay here.” She blinks up at me clearing her eyes as I’m dressing myself.

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” She hisses and it melts my heart.

“I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl. Trust me, okay? No matter how much yelling you hear I want you to stay put. I can’t have you doing something like setting him on fire, Mal.” I explain while running my fingers through her hair. She is so beautiful.

“I’ll try but I'm not making any promises.” She rips the covers off of her and stands abruptly causing my breath to catch in my throat. I watch as she follows my footsteps and finds clothes for herself. My clothes if I may add. Dammit, Doug! I could have woken up to her and been able to stay close. Now I have to go handle this mess.

“That’s fair. I’ll be right back.” I say walking up behind her. She turns around meeting my eye and I cup her face with one hand. She leans into the touch.

“Please, behave. I can handle this. We’ve been through worse.” She nods into my hand and kisses my palm. How am I supposed to leave now? She looks so adorable. Angry but still adorable.

I sigh and back away while throwing my hair in a quick ponytail before leaving the room but not without hearing Mal say, ‘I like your hair like that’, causing me to smile.

Note to self: Wear your hair up more.

I lose my smile the moment I enter my living room.

“How could you do this to me?” He sounds so broken.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Doug.” I am. He has always been good to me, a little needy yes but he was still a great boyfriend.

“How long has this been going on?” He asks peaking up at me with tears in his eyes.

“That was the first time.” I answer honestly.

“So when I asked you this morning why you were upset it wasn’t because you weren’t scared to lose your friend but because?”

“I love her.” He flinches and my heart hurts for him.

“What about us? What about me? Was I nothing to you?.” He runs his hands over his face.

“I know what I did is wrong and I care about you, Doug, but I can’t help who I love. I’ve always loved her. It was never my intention to hurt anyone and I know that’s no excuse but I really am sorry.” My eyes grow misty.

Doug was the first person here to see me as more than just some villain kid. Even though I couldn’t fall for him doesn’t mean I didn’t want him around. Losing him in my life isn’t something I ever wanted.

He has always been such a great friend.

Silence fills the room for a few moments before he finally speaks again.

“What about Ben? He’s is our friend, Evie. This is going to kill him, I remind you that he asked Mel to marry him and she said yes. Are we just going to act like that isn’t a thing?” His face is red from crying but his voice holds so much anger.

“They aren’t together anymore. We didn’t do anything wrong.” The words slip from my lips carelessly and I instantly regret them.

“Oh that’s rich Cheating on me isn’t wrong? Sleeping with your friend's ex-girlfriend isn’t wrong? Don’t act like you morals because you’ve already proven you don’t!’ He’s right.

“I’m sorry.”

“Then why Evie, why? I love you. I have been nothing but good to you and the only time I have ever seen you without clothes is in bed with someone else! This is a sick joke! It has to be.” He yells. I hope Mal is keeping her cool in there but knowing her she’s about two seconds away from coming out here.

“Are you mad because I never slept with you or because I cheated?” It’s a low blow but him mentioning never seeing me without clothes is rubbing me the wrong way.

“Damnit! I am heartbroken! I just saw you in bed with someone, Evie. I love you. Do you have any idea how much this hurts?” I know how much it hurt to see Mal kiss Ben and that was horrible.

“I’m sorry.” I repeat for the third time.

“Stop saying that! You know she’s never going to love you like me. So she and Ben had a fight and she comes here and finds comfort in you. Don’t you see it? You are a rebound. She used you to feel better.” He speaks in a deadly tone and my heart sinks into my stomach.

No. Mal would never do that to me. She loves me. I felt it. I have no words right now. He hit a sore spot in me.

“You are so wrong.” I hear growled from behind me.

“I don’t believe I was talking to you. I was speaking to my girlfriend. Why don’t you just leave! You have no business here.” Doug throws back. This isn’t going to be good.

“I’m pretty sure she’s no your girlfriend anymore.” Mal touches my back. She’s trying to hurt him.

“Evie? Please ask her to leave so we can work this out. We can act like none of this ever happened. She can go back to Ben and I won’t speak a word of this. Everything can go back to normal. Please.” My heart breaks for him as he pleads with me.

“That would never work and you know it. I don’t want to act as if nothing happened. Can’t you understand that?” His face shows no emotion.

“You are making a big mistake. She is going to go back to Ben and then what? You’ll be alone.” His eyes stare straight into mine.

“You’re wrong once again. She won’t be alone. She has me. Now run along so I can go back to sleep. It’s been a long day.” He advances on her in a rage. He isn’t thinking clearly because she will burn him. I pull Mal behind me before she has a chance to throw her hand up. I hold her hands behind my back and push him away as hard as I can with my free hand.

“You’re protecting her? Can’t you see how horrible she is?” He says from the floor after falling from being pushed.

“I’m protecting you! She is an actual dragon, Doug! Please just go.” Mal’s hands are starting to grow hot under my touch.

“This isn’t over.”

“Careful Dougie, you’re starting to sound like a villain there.” Mal calls over my shoulder as he slams the door causing me to jump. A vase falls from a shelf near the entrance breaking into a pile of broken pieces.

The room is filled with silence as Mal wraps her arms around me from behind and pulls me into her.

“Somehow that wasn’t the rudest wake-up call I ever have gotten.” She jokes causing me to laugh.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“I honestly don’t know right now. My head is all over the place.”

She lets me go and I watch her make her way to the pile of broken glass near the door. She whispers something I can’t hear and magically that vase is restored to full form. Not even a crack on it. I look on in awe. Sure, I have seen her dragon side often enough because she has a hard time controlling it but I haven’t seen her use magic like this in so long.

“You didn’t have to do that.” I explain to her.

“Yes, I did. Dopey Jr. may have broken it but this is our mess E, I’m going to help fix it.” This is a whole new side of her. She has always been sweet to me but this is another level. I never even seen her be this way with Ben. Wait, oh god.

“He’s going to tell Ben.” The thought freaks me out. This isn’t going to be good at all.

“I already figured that. He is a man on a mission after all. Probably already on the phone with him.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

“How are you not freaking out about this?” I ask.

“Because I don’t care, E. What’s he doing to do? We broke up remember?” She explains calmly.

“I don’t know, Mal. Send us back to the Isle maybe or close the barrier leaving the kids there. We made a promise to those children.” I’m freaking out.

“No, he’s not. We didn’t break any laws. He can’t. That’s not how it works. They do have some guidelines here that limit what he is allowed to do.” She’s trying to be comforting but it’s not working.

“Still M, I’m worried. Pissing off a King can never be good. We are all supposed to go back to the isle together tomorrow to bring the kids over. I can’t see this being a pleasant trip. Hell, if there even is after a trip after he hears about this.” My feet are guiding me back and forth across the room.

“I’ll talk to him. We are bringing those kids over no matter what. I promise it’ll be fine.” Well, I don’t want her to talk to him either but I can’t say that.

She walks up to me and puts her hand on my cheek.

“You’re skin is on fire. Do you feel okay?” Her face contorts in worry.

“I’m fine.” I shrug.

“You don’t feel fine. Come on, let’s go lay down. You don’t look so good right now. I mean..that sounded wrong. You’re beautiful but you just look sick.” She corrects herself and it makes me blush.

She leads me back to my bedroom. The bed is a mess and there are clothes thrown on the floor. Our clothes. It makes me blush even more. She turns to me and her eyes grow wide for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” I ask out of concern.

“Nothing. I just think I’m losing my mind. I could have sworn I just seen your eyes flash green for a second.” She explains looking deep into my eyes.

“Maybe you’re the one that's sick.” I joke and she doesn’t laugh. She touches my face and studies my eyes for a moment more.

“Your skin feels normal. A second ago you were on fire. I know I didn’t imagine that.” She runs the pads of her fingers down my cheek.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I um, I guess.” She looks so confused. It’s adorable.

I steal her lips in a quick kiss. I have every intention of deepening it but she pulls away.

“Hold that thought a second. I locked the front door when I came in. How did Doug even get in here?”

“Oh, I gave him a key awhile ago.” With that Mel, walks out the room without even a glance my way.

“Wait, where are you going?” I call to her.

“To change the damn lock!” She yells back.

A laugh escapes my lips as I hear her rummaging through my kitchen draws trying to find a new lock. She’s not going to be happy when she realizes I don’t have an extra.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal’s POV

“I don’t have an extra lock.” I hear from behind me as I’m ripping apart Evie’s kitchen.

“What do you mean? Everyone keeps a spare around. You never know when someone is going to break in.” I explain looking at her as if she has two heads.

“This isn’t the Isle, M. That type of stuff doesn’t happen here.” She sighs walking in front of me to take my hands.

“Hi, why don’t you relax a bit. I don’t think Doug is going to come back anytime soon. It’s already dark and you know how freaked out he gets about the woods at night.” She offers me a genuine smile and a small laugh.

Oh, I know how scared he gets. I can’t even tell you how many times Jay and Carlos had to take him home at night because of it. He even had the nerve to ask me to one time but there was no way I was leaving. That was his problem, not mine. What kind of guy is scared of the dark? Ridiculous. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right but first thing in the morning I’m texting Jay to bring a lock over. He’s supposed to meet us anyway so we can all head over to the Isle.” 

“If there even is an Isle trip that it.” She lets go of me and leans against the counter looking down at the floor.

“There’s going to be one. Ben isn’t going to let this affect our plans. The whole kingdom already knows about it besides I know him and nothing means more to him then his people.” I explain trying to her to relax but she looks even stiffer now.

“Ben is pretty great huh?” She asks in a small voice.

I look at her for a split second before realizing what had just happened. She feels inadequate. If only she could see herself through my eyes. She’d realize that no one and nothing in this world could ever measure up to her. 

My guide me to her. She won’t meet my eyes so I lift her chin with my index finger. 

“He’s okay but he’s not you.” Her eyes stare into mine with the most intense look before slowly drifting down to watch my lips. She tugs me into her and our mouths meet in an intense battle. My hands find their way into the bottom of her shirt. I slowly graze my nails up her torso and she focuses on holding my face in place. 

“Room now.” She mumbles into my mouth causing me to smirk. A bossy Evie is a hot Evie. 

I remove my hands from her shirt and pull away. She darks eyes watch me in confusion as I lift a chair. 

“What are you doing?” Her words come out breathless.

“Improvising.” I shrug and walk out the room chair in hands. 

I make my way to the front door and wedge the chair between the handle and floor. I give it a few tugs to make sure it’ll work. I twist the lock shut just for added measure. It’ll have to do.

I can feel her eyes burning into my back as I turn toward the bedroom. I lift my shirt over my head leaving me bare from the waist up. No sounds are coming from behind so I peek over my shoulder to find her nearly black eyes watching me.

“You coming?” She slowly nods her head at my question but makes no move my way. 

“Anytime soon?” I prompt completely turning in her direction leaving my bare chest on display. 

This seems to snap her out of her daze because now she swiftly walking towards me. She wraps her arms around me and captures my lips in a swift kiss.

………

Waking up to her the first time should have been just like this. The sun is starting to peak through the curtains singling a new day. We spend most of the night making love. Just when one of us was about to drift off the other had different plans. It was perfect. I could spend forever with her. Living this moment for all time. Whoa, this girl is turning me into a sap. 

My body is sore in the most pleasant ways. I slowly lift myself from her warm embrace careful not to wake her. The sheet falls from my chest causing me to shiver as the cold air hits me. I tiptoed to the oversized shirt Evie was wearing yesterday and carefully leave the room with as little noise as possible. 

I make my way to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Evie is big on romance and what’s more romantic than breakfast in bed? Besides she had a long night, she deserves it. The thought brings a silly smile to my face. I shuffle around her kitchen as quickly as I can. It looks like Evie hasn’t done much shopping lately so pancakes it is. 

I’m humming along to a song that’s been stuck in my head for days when I feel two arms wrap around me from behind causing me to jump. 

“Oh, is big bad Mal scared?” Evie says into my neck. 

“I don’t get scared. I was just caught off guard.” I turn in her arms.

“I’m sure. You know as good as this smells I much would have preferred to wake up to you still in bed.” She pouts and it's adorable. 

“I’m sorry, I just figured you’d be hungry after the long night you had.” That earns me a blush and I love it. 

“You know you’re an ass right?” She sasses. 

“Yeah but you kinda love it.” I tease as I play with the baby hair on the back of her neck. 

“I kinda love you.” She teases back. 

“Yeah? I kinda love you too.” I lift myself on my tippy toes to kiss her. 

Things are getting heated quickly as she lifts her hands to cup my backside. We are interrupted by the sound of Evie’s phone blasting. She sighs and picks it up without checking her caller ID. She has a bad habit of doing that. 

“Hello?” Her eyes grow wide.

“Oh, um, hi Ben.” Now my eyes grow wide with hers. I single for her to hang up and she shakes her head. 

“Yes, she’s here. I think she’s still sleeping. Hey, um. You haven’t happened to talk to Doug have you?” She asks and I facepalm.

“No! No! It’s fine you don’t have to call him. I’m sure he’ll be around.” I wish I could hear both ends of this conversation.

“Okay, give me a moment I’ll check.” She places her phone down so he can’t hear her. 

She pulls me out of the room. Well more drags me. 

“Ow, Evie, what the hell?” She wasn’t hurting me but I’m feeling a bit dramatic today.

“I’m sorry, he hasn’t spoken to Doug. He has no idea about anything and is looking for you.” She runs her hands over her face. 

“Well, I don’t want to talk to him so there's that. Besides, we’ll be seeing him in a couple of hours anyway now hang up and let me finish making breakfast.” I turn but she stops me.

“No, I can’t do that. It’s rude.” She explains and I roll my eyes. 

“You already told him I’m sleeping.” I shrug. 

“He asked me to wake you up.” Now that’s actually rude. 

“Fine, tell him I’m in the shower.” 

“I’m a terrible liar, Mal.” No, she’s not, she’s a really good one. I’m the only person that can tell when she’s lying. She just doesn't want to have to talk to him again but I’ll play along. 

“Okay, then don’t lie.” I lift my shirt off my body leaving me bare. Her jaw drops. I turn and walk away. She’s watching my every movement. I can feel her eyes on me. I stop before turning into the bathroom and smile over my shoulder. 

“Oh, and you may want to turn the stove off. I can smell the pancakes burning from here.” I offer her a wink before closing the door behind me. 

“Sorry Ben, she is actually in the shower right now. I’ll tell her you called though.” She sounds so annoyed. So much for not being rude.

“Ben, I’m sorry to interrupt but I have to start getting ready for our meet up in a few hours. Bye.” That’s the last thing I hear before I turn the water on.

I just start to wash my body when I hear the door open followed by the curtain being pulled back receiving a very flustered looking Evie.

“That was mean.” It was but it was also kind of funny.

“Babe, can you close the curtain, you’re letting the cold air in.” I say ignoring her statement. She’s right, I am an ass. 

“I am so mad at you right now.” She says while stripping off her clothes. 

She steals my lips in a harsh kiss and pushes me against the shower wall. Her hand finds my center and she doesn’t hesitate to slip a finger into me only to pull out and immediately add another. My legs buckle but she’s quick to hold me upright. Her fingers are relentless. I am already sore so I may not be able to walk right after this. She sucking on my neck and it’s definitely going to leave a mark.

My orgasm hits me hard. I scream out at a dangerous level. Thank god she doesn’t have neighbors.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” She asks while I caught my breath.

“A little bit but it was a good hurt.” I kiss her wet shoulder. 

“Are you sure cause I kind just pushed that on you.” She says feeling guilty.

“You didn’t push anything on me. I wanted it. I promise it’s fine. Now can you wash my hair because my arms feel like jelly right now.” She laughs and does just that. 

I have never been so comfortable with someone in my life. This is more than being in love. This is intimacy. 

“So much for those pancakes. You were right, they’re burnt.” She says while getting the soap out of my hair. 

“I’ll make more once I regain full-body control.” I am so hungry right now.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Ben called. Said to call him when you get out the shower.” She teases.

“Ugh, can you not talk about him right now. I rather not think about him while I do this.” I spin around a capture her lips fully intending to make her feel like jelly next. 

………….

Freshly showered and finally fed I find myself laying on Evie’s chest playing with her fingers as some random talk show plays in the background. I’m not paying attention. 

“Are you going to call him back?” She asks while running her fingers through my hair. 

“No, there’s no point.” I shrug. 

“You have to tell him something Mal, in his head he thinks you two just got into a small fight and everything is fine.” She explains. 

“He said that?” I sit up to look at her fully. 

“Yes, he thinks it’s all just a misunderstanding and you two are still together.” She sighs. Well shit. I thought when I left the ring I made things pretty clear. Isn’t that how breaking up works?

“That’s crazy. We broke up.” 

“He doesn’t think so. You have to talk to him Mal, it’s only right. This is something you have to do in person. To make everything clear.” 

“Damn it. I don’t want to. This trip is going to be so awkward. Can’t we just stay here for the rest of our lives? It’s nice here, there are you and pancakes. What more can I ask for?” I lay my head back down on her chest and she sighs. 

“As amazing as that sounds someones gotta keep the lights on, honey. Besides, we have things to do. Get up.” 

“Who needs lights when I have the light of my life laying right here?” I place a small kiss on her neck. 

“Smooth. Now get up We have to get ready.” She makes a move to get me off of her but before she can I switch my position to straddle her lap. 

“I have a better idea.” I catch her raised eyebrows for a split second before leaning down and stealing her lips. I'll never get tired of this.

Our kisses are quickly growing heated when we hear a crash followed by a grunt. 

“Why the hell is there a chair here?” Jay’s voice flows into the room.

“Dude, you put a hole in the wall. I told you we should have tried the window.”

We don’t even have time to react before Jay and Carlos are standing before us with shock written all over their faces.

Damnit, I forgot to ask Jay to bring a spare lock!


End file.
